6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Unhappy Anniversary
Unhappy Anniversary is the 33rd episode of 6teen and the seventh episode of the second season. It aired on Teletoon on December 8, 2005 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Wyatt is drinking a coffee. When Jen asks about the flavor, Wyatt snaps at her. He then excuses himself, saying that Jude is crashing at his house. This excites Caitlin, who mentions that they're having a sleepover. Jude asks what this is, and Caitlin explains. Jude then asks Wyatt if they can have one and Wyatt unhappily agrees. Caitlin then mentions that Jonesy and Nikki are coming up on three months of dating. The friends point out that this is pretty cool. Caitlin then sees her newest crush at Nice Cinnabuns and goes over to talk to him. Unfortunately, he doesn't respond to anything she says, as he has headphones on. When he leaves, he hasn't noticed her at all, much to Caitlin's chagrin. Caitlin comes back and complains to her friends that he doesn't know she exists. Tricia walks by, two friends in tow, and mocks her. Nikki and Jonesy then approach the stand. Caitlin darts out and hugs them, mentioning that they made it. At first, they are confused by this, but it becomes clearer when Caitlin points out that they've been dating for three months. Jonesy then asks if he was supposed to remember this, but Nikki says she didn't know either. She then awkwardly asks if they should do something, and Jonesy unsurely says yes. Caitlin then says that they have to, and brings out a pair of t-shirts she made. Nikki is amazed, and says that Caitlin really needs to get a boyfriend. Caitlin then says she will have one soon, and pulls out a t-shirt with her and Zane's faces on it inside a heart. The only thing Nikki can say is that she's speechless. Jonesy is inside Underground Video with Wyatt. Wyatt asks why Jonesy isn't at his new job, and Jonesy says he's taking a strategic break: there's a birthday party there, and he doesn't want to be around all the seven-year-olds. Jude is watching videos on the TV. Wayne comes up behind him and asks what he's doing, and Jude tells him that he's watching sleepover party movies. Wayne then asks what he has, and after hearing Jude's selection, he exchanges the movies for ones he thinks are better. At the desk, Wyatt tells Jonesy that he loves Jude, but being around him all this time is driving him crazy. Wyatt then asks what Jonesy is going to get Nikki, and Jonesy is startled by the news that he has to get Nikki a gift. On the other side of the mall, Jen and Caitlin are asking Nikki the exact same thing. Nikki is amazed and surprised by this, especially when she realizes she's in a relationship. Before it can get too deep, though, Caitlin says she has to leave, as Zane takes his bathroom break every day at this time and she plans to meet him. Zane enters the men's restroom. Caitlin sees him go in and leans on the wall by the door. Ron then exits and sees Caitlin there. He asks her if she needs help, if she's lost, and if she has to go. Caitlin answers no to each, and he then tells her she has to move, as she is loitering. Caitlin then says she has business there, and Ron points out she said she didn't have to go. Caitlin then spills the beans about waiting to meet a cute boy. At that moment, Zane exits, and Ron loudly asks if that's the boy. Caitlin, embarrassed, says yes, and Ron then asks Zane if he's met this girl. Zane says he doesn't know. Caitlin, flustered, says she has to go and walks into the restroom. A few feet inside, she realizes what she's done and screams. Caitlin is hiding in the lemon while Jen tries to comfort her. Nikki then arrives and says she bought Jonesy's present: a director's cut DVD. Caitlin then tells her that it's way too small a gift, and Jen agrees. Nikki then goes off to find something new, and Jen walks away. Zane walks up, and Caitlin hides, until Zane says he wanted to ask her out. When she asks why, Zane says he thought she was cute. Caitlin agrees, and Zane says he'll pick her up at six. Tricia watches the scene unfold angrily. Jonesy and Jude are walking in the mall. Jonesy tells Jude that he doesn't know what to get, and Jude says that he should try pottery. Jude states that he made his mom gifts, and she likes them; as a bonus, he knows how to make bowls and can help Jonesy. Meanwhile, at the Penalty Box, Jen is helping Wyatt find a sleeping bag. Nikki arrives with a new gift: A mini MP3. Jen freaks, pointing out that it's too expensive. Wyatt, seeing the gift, runs out of the store. Jen then tells Nikki that the gifts have to be equal in value or the balance of power will be thrown off. Nikki rolls her eyes, claiming that this is "worse than a calculus exam". At the pottery barn, Jonesy is working on his bowl but having a tough time. Jude offers to help, and sits down beside him. Jude places his hands over Jonesy's, and the bowl slowly gets molded. Both boys watch in anticipation until, at the same moment, they realize that they look like they're a couple. They then leap up and try to play it off. At the video store, Jonesy is showing off his bowl, and Wayne points out that it looks like a breast. Wyatt then comes in, panting, and announces to Jonesy that Nikki is getting him an MP3 Mini. Jonesy freaks out, realizing that his gift sucks in comparison. Jude agrees, and Wayne tells Jonesy that he's now in a relationship. Jen sneaks into the store just in time to hear Jonesy dealing with the epiphany that he'll forever be in a relationship before she leaves. Wyatt then asks Jonesy if he really likes Nikki, and Jonesy says he does. Wyatt then suggests that he keep on dating her, and Jonesy thinks about it. Wayne then points out that Jonesy will need a better present. Caitlin walks by the photo booth. Suddenly, Gwen and Mandy pull her inside and proceed to tell her that she can't go out with Zane. They then tell her a story about Tricia and Zane once going out in 8th grade. The final recourse is to threaten Caitlin with social suicide if she doesn't cancel her date. Jen is telling Nikki to think small after what she heard Jonesy say when Caitlin rushes up and tells them her problems. Both Jen and Nikki want her to stand strong, but one of the Clones says that Tricia really is vicious. Caitlin decides to go through with the date anyway. In the Stereo Shack, Jonesy is buying Nikki an expensive gift in order to stay in the game, and he has to borrow money from Jude in order to pay Darth. As he leaves, he complains that being in a relationship is expensive. Later, Caitlin and Zane are on their date. Zane has just told Caitlin that he had a crush on her last fall, much to her surprise. Hiro then delivers them a plate of spicy spring rolls, courtesy of the table in the corner. At that table sit Tricia, Mandy, and Gwen. Caitlin, believing them to have changed their minds, takes a bite of a roll and immediately regrets it, as her ears steam and her eyes tear up. She then proceeds to spit out the food and try to cleanse her palate. Zane, attempting to help, gives her a fortune cookie, and she eats it. Zane reads the fortune: "Caitlin, you're playing with fire, and you're going to get burned." He then asks how the restaurant knew her name, and Caitlin points out that it was Tricia. As revenge, she pulls Zane over and kisses him passionately. This serves to make Tricia much angrier. The next day, Jude is wearing Wyatt's clothes and Caitlin is talking about her date. Jen then asks how the sleepover went, and Jude said it was amazing. After he takes the lead, Jen asks Wyatt how it was, and Wyatt points out that Jude braided his hair. When the four arrive at the Big Squeeze, they find posters calling Caitlin a boyfriend stealer tacked up everywhere. Caitlin, in attempted retribution, calls Zane up and asks him out to lunch. Nikki and Jonesy then arrive, and Nikki asks if Jude is wearing Wyatt's clothes. Wyatt tells them that there are smores all over Jude's. Caitlin then suggests that they exchange gifts, and Jonesy gives Nikki her first gift: the video game. Nikki sees it and gets nervous, telling Jen and Caitlin that this is a really big gift. Jonesy then brings out the bowl, and Nikki asks if it's a breast. Jonesy, frightened, replies that it's a boob–er–bowl. Jonesy then reaches for his gift, against Nikki's protestations that he doesn't have to open it, and pulls out a pack of gum. Nikki, not knowing how to save it, suggests that it's Big Baseball Chew? His favorite? Wyatt then points out that this is very uncomfortable. Nikki, worried, states she has to go to work and leaves. Jonesy then asks Jen about what happened, and Jen reveals that she was spying on him and saw him freaking out. Jonesy leaves for work, and Jen mentions that the gang blew that one. Wyatt then suggests a date, and Jen comes up with a plan. Jen and Caitlin leave to get Nikki, and Wyatt goes to get Jonesy. Jude, instead of going with Wyatt, grabs the breast bowl and cuddles it. Caitlin goes to the ticket booth and asks for tickets to the most romantic movie. The manager tells her that she can't go in, as she's been blacklisted. When she tells him that the tickets are for her friends, he hands them over, but tells her she can't go in. As he does so, he points to a "No Caitlin" sign. Caitlin moves through the mall, running faster and faster. As she goes, she sees the signs everywhere. When she finally backs into the Khaki Barn, Chrissy is putting up a sign. Caitlin gasps, and Chrissy states she tried to warn her. Nikki then throws the sign down, and Caitlin takes her to the movies. There, she meets Jonesy. Jen tells them that the gang messed up their anniversary, so they're going to fix it. The couple head into the movie grumpily. Inside, they argue about what it means, and an usher who's received too many complaints kicks them out. It culminates in them not wanting to date anymore. Caitlin is talking to Jen by the mall fountain. Jen advises diplomacy. At that moment, Tricia walks by, and Caitlin calls out to her sweetly. Jen thinks things are going well, and then a fight breaks out. Tricia and her two friends face off against Jen and Caitlin. In the middle of it, Zane walks up. Seeing how weird things are, he breaks up with Caitlin and walks away, hoping to never have anything to do with Tricia again. Nikki and Jonesy walk through different parts of the mall, sad. Eventually, they meet on a bench by a fountain. There, Nikki tells Jonesy she thinks they should break up, as she's not ready for the big hoopla of a relationship. She doesn't want the relationship to get between them. Although it wounds him, Jonesy agrees, seeing that it's the better path. Jude walks to the table with a huge bag. Wyatt tiredly asks what's inside, and Jude says it's a bunch of horror movies and enough cookie dough to make them both throw up. Jen then asks why they're still having sleepovers since Jude's aunt left two days ago. Hearing this, Wyatt erupts. He tells Jude that he hasn't slept for four days, and now he's going home for a nap. ALONE! Jude follows him, saying that he has cookie dough. The girls are left at the table. Jen asks if Nikki's okay, and Nikki sadly nods, saying that maybe they'll do it again when things aren't so complicated. Caitlin then asks where Jonesy is, and Nikki says he's probably getting fired, as there were a lot of complaints about his breast bowl. Instead of getting fired, Jonesy is sadly sitting by the fountain. Quotes Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee at No Other Clay pottery store Reason for firing: his "boob bowl" received parental complaints *Jonesy and Nikki break up for the first time in this episode. *Tricia forces a "Caitlin ban" on all stores. *Nikki holds up an MP3 player that resembles a first-generation iPod. *Jonesy's gift to Nikki resembles a PSP. *The episode is a play on the saying "Happy anniversary". Gallery The Clones not knowing what clothing to choose.jpg|The Clones don't know what clothing to get for themselves. Video rNevTvmTxPY IDsyZd-K8X8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US